


Jours Étranges

by Solvejg



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solvejg/pseuds/Solvejg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leur relation était hormonale. Il n'y avait rien de plus que l'accomplissement d'un subtil échange chimique très complexe entre deux êtres qui s'attiraient et se repoussaient à l'infini, deux aimants uniquement liés par une force mystérieuse et invisible. Rien de plus. Leur relation était hormonale, la haine que Charles lui inspirait compulsionnelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jours Étranges

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Damien Saez's song : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YfzYtugiYs

Erik n'aurait jamais pu se sentir coupable. Même s'il l'avait souhaité, ça lui aurait été impossible. Leur relation était hormonale. Il n'y avait rien de plus que l'accomplissement d'un subtil échange chimique très complexe entre deux êtres qui s'attiraient et se repoussaient à l'infini, deux aimants uniquement liés par une force mystérieuse et invisible. Rien de plus. Leur relation était hormonale, la haine que Charles lui inspirait compulsionnelle. Erik s'en foutait. Il se fichait pas mal de tout ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à Charles, qu'on lui crève un œil ou qu'on lui arrache un os, ça n'avait pas grande importance. Il ne supportait simplement pas qu'on essaie de le lui prendre.

  
Erik n'était pas quelqu'un qui supporterait de la seconde main. Il avait été le premier à mettre la main sur ce petit salaud prétentieux. On ne lui _"emprunterait pas"_ , même pour _"lui rendre plus tard"_. Il avait déposé sur lui sa marque, son sceau invisible, à la façon d'un chien urinant sur son territoire. Il l'admettait lui-même. Et a-t-on déjà vu un prédateur se laisser prendre son bien sans ciller ? Certainement pas. Et toutes ces horribles nuits, où l'un ou l'autre ne s'en sortait jamais indemne –lui la lèvre fendue, l'autre le corps couvert d'hématomes– , ces nuits avaient l'enivrante saveur du sang et du pouvoir. C'était ça. Le pouvoir. Quand Charles hurlait, frappait, l'envoyer valser contre le mobilier, tout ça puait le pouvoir à plein nez. Quand Charles se débattait, jouissait, pleurait de souffrance et plantait ses ongles et ses crocs dans sa peau, c'était aussi du pouvoir. Il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre parcelle de remords depuis "l'incident Shaw". Et qui aurait pu l'en blâmer ? Ils étaient adultes, tous deux presque consentants, et personne, au grand jamais personne, n'aurait osé s'en prendre à Erik, même pour défendre Charles. Il s'était mis tout seul dans cette situation. Si ça lui était si désagréable, il n'avait qu'à demander de l'aide. Au lieu de cacher ses bleus et ses yeux au beurre noir, de continuer à être si agressif. Il était trop tard.


End file.
